


Síndrome de Stendhal

by Picly25



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: Bieeeeen, no revise el O.S así que lamento si esta de la colaIly, Pickly
Relationships: stiles stilinski/christian grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Síndrome de Stendhal

Paseando por entre los pasillos de la gran galería que se encontraba visitando hoy, Christian no pudo evitar detenerse frente a una pintura renacentista, y no, no porque este tipo de arte fuera de su encanto o agrado ni siquiera porque quisiera llevársela a casa o regalarsela a alguien, lo que llamó su atención fue la perfecta silueta de la persona delante de esta obra, no tenía idea de si se trataba de un él o ella, incluso tal vez de une elle, solamente sabía que era la silueta más perfecta que había visto en sus veintiocho años de vida. 

Volteando a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que no sería descortés con ninguno de los empresarios que se encontraban allí, se encaminó hasta quedar un par de pasos detrás de la silueta maravillosa, pues aunque sonará como un excéntrico superficial no sabía si el rostro de la perfección en cuerpo sería también la perfección en cara. Pues como ya había vivido con sus ex parejas o una bella cara o un bello cuerpo, o ambos en un porcentaje moderado, nada maravilloso o extraordinario. 

Armándose de valor, decidió comenzar una conversación, aunque no sabía si sería bien recibido. —¿Es usted alguien que aprecia lo clásico solamente o me permitiría guiarle a una sección llena de arte moderno?

Y entonces lo que hasta ahora había sido solamente una silueta hermosa, se convirtió en la octava maravilla del mundo para Christian, el ojigris no podía creer que alguien tan perfecto fuese real. Una perfecta piel que pasaría por porcelana, llena de lunares por doquier, espesas, largas y rizadas pestañas que cubrían unos hermosos ojos miel, una nariz fina y respingada y sus labios ¡Oh joder! tan carnosos y rosados que Christian se visualizó a si mismo acariciandolos. Y todo esto acompañado de ese perfecto cuerpo dentro de unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir, siendo resaltada una hermoso cintura, caderas marcadas, piernas pálidas y torneadas, trasero respingón pero firme y sus hombros,estos anchos pero no en demasía. Y como decía Christian podría jurar que es una de las maravillas del mundo.

Dándole una sonrisa preciosa, fue llegada su respuesta. —Bueno, creo que a pesar de que lo clásico es bueno puede haber algo mejor ¿No?

A pesar de que el trajeado se sentía como si estuviese drogado luego de escuchar la aterciopelada voz, consiguió hablar. —Por supuesto, aunque lo moderno no pierde la esencia de lo clásico, suele ser mejor. Lamento lo maleducado, me distraje con tanta perfección,— extendiendo su mano prosiguió. —Christian, Christian Grey.

El ojimiel sonrió y Grey juro que algo dentro suyo estaba dispuesto a ver siempre esa maravillosa sonrisa. —Stiles Stilinski— aceptó la mano que le fue brindada. —Es un gusto señor Grey ¿O puedo llamarle Christian?.

"Puedes llamarme amo", Christian se reprochó internamente por ese pensamiento indebido. —Christian, solo Christian.

Con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, respondió el pecoso.—De acuerdo, solo Christian, si no me tuteas de vuelta me sentiré indignado. 

—Muy bien Stiles, creo que necesito un segundo para recuperarme puesto que estoy seguro que padezco del Síndrome de Stendhal en este mismo instante. 

Detonando un poco de preocupación, el castaño posó su mano suave y fría sobre el hombro del ojigris.—¿Necesitas algo? es más antes de que me digas si necesitas algo, podrías ilustrarme ¿Qué diantres es el Síndrome de Estandarte y por qué lo tienes?

Riendo ligeramente, Christian cada vez estaba más fascinado. —No se contagia descuida,— el ojimiel rodó los ojos ante eso, retirando su mano del hombro de Christian. —Muy bien, joven Stiles, usted me provoca Síndrome de Stendhal. 

—Prepara el auto Taylor, voy enseguida. 

Asintiendo el nombrado se retiró a hacer lo que se le fue ordenado.

Dando un suspiro Grey se dedicó a mirar al ojimiel quien le brindaba una sonrisa de boca cerrada, tambaleándose de un lado a otro ligeramente. 

—Entonces... Señor Grey, el rubio gigante lo quiere en Seattle, debe ir.

A pesar de que el "Señor Grey" fue soltado en un tono demasiado burlesco, Christian sonrío. —Así es señor Stilinski, se me hes requerido allí.

Haciendo una reverencia, Stilinski prosiguió. —Pase mi señor. No les prohiba más de su grata presencia.

Tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que le provocó ser llamado de esa manera, el ojigris decidió seguirle el juego al chico.—Es su presencia, la que me tiene algo perdido su majestad. Y siento en demasía el tener que retirarme.

—Descuida Christian, son cosas que pasan. Aunque espero volver a verte y que me expliques que es el síndrome que te he provocado, no quiero que termines mal por mi culpa. 

Y dejando un rápido beso en la mejilla de Grey, el ojimiel desapareció de la sala, llevándose consigo un poco de la coherencia del empresario. Quien aunque para nadie en particular, antes de irse susurró frente a la obra de arte.

—Si me preguntasen la definición de perfección, yo te describiria Stiles Stilinski, porque aunque no en Florencia, en tu presencia el síndrome de Stendhal a mi me llega.

Y se encamino hacia el estacionamiento, aunque estaba seguro que de su mente no saldría pronto el castaño risueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Bieeeeen, no revise el O.S así que lamento si esta de la cola   
> Ily, Pickly


End file.
